Nutcracker Dream
by thepretender1031
Summary: Christmas Eve and Miss Parker has a dream, but everything seems surprisingly familiar! *COMPLETED!
1. Gift

Disclaimer: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1983) belongs to their rightful owners also the Pretender and its characters belong to Craig and Steven and Fox, etc.  
  
A/N: I just saw the movie today. I especially love Tchaikovsky's music to this ballet. During one of the performances I realize that the characters kinda fit into what the Pretender cast are. I basically made the adjustments to fit their personalities. I hope everyone will enjoy this story for Christmas.  
  
~Nutcracker Dream~  
  
Alone again this Christmas, Miss Parker knew that another year had flew by and she's getting nowhere with chasing Jarod all over the country. Her tired mind told her to go home early and might as well leave because she couldn't concentrate anymore on the paper work. After a curt goodbye to Broots and Sydney she quickly left the Centre and drove home.  
  
Once inside the threshold of her living room she immediately saw the small box wrapped in red foil with a small bow on her coffee table. Swiftly she picked up the box and ripped through the wrapping.  
  
A music box.  
  
The whole box is painted in exquisite detail of the Nutcracker. On the lid, the scarlet color of the velvet theatre curtains seemed almost real. Miss Parker slowly ran her fingers over the cover. The sides of the music box depicted scenes of the famous ballet. Miss Parker flipped the box to reveal its underside and noticed the small carving of Jarod's signature.  
  
"So it was done entirely by him after all." murmured Miss Parker, "Boy Genius have too much time on his hands.  
  
Her cell phone rang, shaking Miss Parker from her reverie.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Merry Christmas Miss Parker." Jarod's cheerful voice disturbing her more than usual.  
  
"Jarod get on with it. I have a life too you know. It may not be much, but as long as you are free I am having the time of my life in hell." Miss Parker sneered into the phone.  
  
"Do you like it?" A hopeful and solemn voice replaced Jarod's jovial attitude earlier.  
  
No matter how much Miss Parker would hate Jarod, whenever the little boy inside of the man on the other end of the banter manages to speak out to her sometimes, she couldn't resist being a little soft-hearted.  
  
"Yes. It's very beautiful. But why is this music box from the Nutcracker?" Miss Parker asked tiredly. "It better not be another one of your sick games Jarod, because I've had enough of those."  
  
"You don't remember do you?" Jarod asked with slight dismay.  
  
"Should I know it?" Miss Parker replied full with impatient curiosity.  
  
"You were so lovely. Dressed up in the ballerina outfit, you had the lead role of Carla in the Nutcracker. Still in your costume you told me all about the ballet you were to perform for your school. I knew I couldn't come, but I imagined how everything would look after you left. It wasn't till much later after I escaped from the Centre did I managed to see it live. But it wasn't the same without you." Jarod reminisced as he confessed to Miss Parker of the gift's intention.  
  
"I...." For once Miss Parker was at lost for words. Instead she said something she thought she would never do.  
  
"Thank you Jarod." Her voice filled with emotions.  
  
With those words it was all he needed to hear. He just wish he could be there to see her in person instead of through this piece of machine. Every Christmas Jarod had known that she would be by herself. Her loneliness could be felt through the receiver. He wanted to go to her house to comfort her, but it would compromise their positions. They can never truly be together. Jarod hated the Centre for what had become of their lives.  
  
"Good night Miss Parker."  
  
As she hang up the cell phone, Miss Parker turned to look at her new toy. Slowly she opened the music box. She gave a low gasp as the melodious music flow from the box. The figure of the ballerina inside looked exactly like her. The hair is a soft color of brunette and her outfit is the same as her ballerina costume when she performed at school.  
  
A small smile played on Miss Parker's face as she walked towards her bedroom. After a hot shower she slipped into one of her silk nightgowns and at once fell asleep while the music box continued to play its tinkling music..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^So whaddya guys think? I know this is a teaser to what has yet to come. I am working on the next chapter asap. But see, I need to know if people like it or not. (hint, hint)......Reviews please. 


	2. ACT I

***Author's Note: After a few weeks of more researching I found out that there were actually several versions of The Nutcracker, the original being which written by E.T.A. Hoffman. However the usual popular version that's been performed on stage is quite different from the original story. So to clear things up, I borrowed Nutcracker with pictures by Maurice Sendak from my local library. If some fans of Nutcracker might remember, he is also the set designer of the 1986-released movie Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1983), which is the one that I saw on TV. His drawings from the book mirrored the ones he designed for the movie. If curious fans (of the Pretender or Nutcracker) want to check this book, the title is Nutcracker by E.T.A. Hoffman, translated by Ralph Manheim, pictures by Maurice Sendak, and the publisher's name is Crown Publishers, Inc., New York. (Btw, I am not sure if the book is still in print since the publishing date was in 1984, but check out your local library for a copy, it's a enjoyable read!) As a result of the numerous versions, I decided to combine several elements from Hoffman's, Sendak's, and the popular ballet to my story for the sake that I have to apply it to the Pretender cast. It's ironic that I will be contributing to yet another version to the famous Nutcracker. I hope that I didn't offend anybody by doing this, because it's such a wonderful story and I hope everyone will enjoy it. Thank you!  
  
P.S. Words in asterisks * are Miss Parker's thoughts. Also whenever a row of these colons :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: indicate the curtain rise/fall in each scene. I put them whenever it was necessary so it can be seen as a play.  
  
~ ACT I ~  
  
  
  
A soft wind blew in from the opened window next to the large pink canopy bed. The cold breeze sent a shiver down Miss Parker's spine waking her up from her deep sleep.  
  
"What?!" Sitting upright facing the opened window Miss Parker could see her reflection on the glass once she woke up.  
  
Goosebumps spread all over her exposed arms and while her thin silk nightgown could barely protect her from the cold. However this was the least of her worries, a young girl of twelve-year-old with large cobalt eyes stared back at her. Slowly Miss Parker got out of bed and trudged closer to the window's reflection. When she touched her own cheek, the girl in the reflection did the same. When she smoothed down her unkempt hair, the girl in the reflection did the exact movement. A loud gasp escaped her at the realization.  
  
"I am in the body of my prepubescent self!" Miss Parker exclaimed in surprise, "Shit! What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Well at least I have the mind of my old self. If you can call it that." She retorted at her curse earlier.  
  
With a quick glance over in the current bedroom she was in, Miss Parker couldn't remember in the back of her mind where she seen this familiar setting. The moment she recognized the room, a motherly voice carried up the stairway.  
  
"Carla! Carla?!" Mrs. Stahlbaum called out towards the girl's bedroom.  
  
Turning around to see the older woman, Miss Parker recognized her as the only woman she ever truly appreciated and loved in her life.  
  
*MAMA?!?!* Catherine Parker, as young and as graceful since the day she died, was alive and well before the young Miss Parker's very eyes.  
  
"Mama is that really you?!" Miss Parker asked in awe in spite of her earlier contempt at being trapped in this indeterminate state.  
  
"Of course I am! Carla what are you talking about?" Mrs. Stahlbaum answered incredulously. "I have been your mama for twelve years going on thirteen of your life darling. Why are you asking that weird question?"  
  
"Never mind." Miss Parker numbly responded to Catherine's offhanded remark.  
  
First the appearance of herself as a young teenager now with her own mother alive in front of her bewildered eyes! Everything was too much to comprehend. Miss Parker tried to shut her eyes tight and willed herself to wake up from this bizarre dream.  
  
"Carla? Child, you must be freezing. You know you wouldn't want be sick when Godfather Drosselmeier visits us tonight during the Christmas party." Mrs. Stahlbaum chided the young Miss Parker while putting on a pale blue cloak over her small body.  
  
Miss Parker's eyes stared into the woman's face wondering if this is all a joke or a nightmare or both. She couldn't understand why she could be in Carla's bedroom and in an odd reaction Miss Parker felt that she somehow did belong in this fantastical reality. Besides with her mother by her side, Miss Parker finally felt comfort and warmth throughout these lonely years. Snapping back to the state of affairs at hand she decided to remain as true to Carla's "character" as possible. She will figure out what's going soon enough, but she will bide her time. There was no harm in pretending to play a character, if Jarod could do such thing, so can she! Besides it isn't really hard to reenact a character she had played before.  
  
"Yes, mother." She replied solemnly with more emotion than ever before. This is truly her own mother before her.  
  
"Now hurry up and dress into your dinner outfit and come downstairs, everyone is waiting for you!" Catherine or rather Mrs. Stahlbaum harried the young Miss Parker into action.  
  
Just as quickly as she had arrived, Mrs. Stahlbaum skip danced her way out of Carla's bedroom. A low musical hum from her lips could be heard as she descended the winding stairs.  
  
After a moment of bliss and a small smile catching at her lips at seeing her mother, Miss Parker snapped back to reality or whatever this place is called.  
  
*Well! Hell am I going to dress myself if I don't know where my clothes are?" Miss Parker huffed in frustration.  
  
Out of the blue Miss Parker felt a warm soft pink glow around her. Magically her supposed dinner outfit materialized on her body. In replace of her silk gown, a baby blue empire dress with a long navy bow tied under her chest and trailed behind her dress. There's even another navy bow tied to her neck. Black patent leather dancing shoes formed on her bare feet. Even her shoulder length hair was curled at the edges to give a nice bounce when she walked and danced.  
  
*Wicked cool!* Even her adult mind couldn't contain her youthful excitement.  
  
Humming in tune with the orchestra music that's playing from who knows where, Miss Parker skipped and hopped downstairs in anticipation of the dinner party.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
There was a loud group of gentlemen at the door of the huge parlor while a group of boys of six to ten ran around in dizzying circles of the adults playing a game of tag and roughhousing with each other. On the other hand, the mothers and ladies danced in group circles with the Christmas music while the little girls clutch their dolls and gazed admirably at their own mothers dancing beautifully. A large antique grandfather clock dominated in one corner of the parlor, an oak wood book shelf stood next to it while long hanging Chinese paintings covered along the walls, and the center piece of them all towered in the opposite corner of the clock. The Christmas tree was comparatively large with the clock but its height was elevated further due to the glass pedestal it was on. Decorated full by flashy ornaments and underneath the tree were the colorful presents sitting flamboyantly in front of the children's envious eyes. Hidden amongst the presents was an unknown toy dressed in a red stiff military outfit and a matching flowing cape with messy dark hair, large brown eyes and an eerie wide smile.  
  
*I must be in Christmas heaven!* Miss Parker shouted in her mind. The scene was too much to bear for her. Such wonderful things happening at once was enough to topple her. There was even a tangy sweet gingerbread and eggnog smell from the festivities.  
  
Jumping up and down in excitement she hopped from the last step and glided towards the middle of the party.  
  
*Glide? I can't glide? Piourettes? Turns? Oh my lord I am dancing! Ballet dancing! I haven't done this in years! How could I just do them now? My legs have a mind of their own! This is too much fun!* Miss Parker half pondered and half leaped towards her or in this case, Carla's parents.  
  
Turning around from a conversation Mrs. Stahlbaum kissed Miss Parker affectionately on the forehead without a word.  
  
*Oh mama, I haven't been kissed like this for so long.* Miss Parker thought in sad wonder.  
  
Looking to see the back of Dr. Stahlbaum's coat, Miss Parker deliberated who might be Carla's father. Perhaps it might be her own father!  
  
"Daddy?" A timid whisper escaped her lips.  
  
A man not much older than Catherine's age turned to see the young Miss Parker in shock.  
  
*Sydney?!*  
  
"But you are so young!?" Miss Parker unexpectedly exclaimed her initial reaction.  
  
"Well I do take good care of myself, little one. Now look at you! Are you having too much fun? Come on and give a Christmas kiss for me." Giving a slight chuckle Dr. Stahlbaum bent down to allow Miss Parker to kiss him on the cheek. Hesitantly Miss Parker inched forward to give him a small kiss. Embracing her in a tight warm hug, Dr. Stahlbaum turned toward his colleagues once again.  
  
In a state of shock, Miss Parker looked up in time to see her mother walking away to the group of women on the other side of the parlor laughing and drinking eggnog.  
  
"Why?" Miss Parker questioned softly. However she couldn't stew her thoughts any longer because Fritz came along and punch her on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! You brat!" Miss Parker shouted amidst the noise. Glancing to see that a younger boy of ten clad in a white ruffled shirt with light red dress pants and a matching sash which held a toy sword stared menacingly at her. His dark brown hair in a mad tousle and his eyes turned a shade darker. Although Miss Parker hardly saw any pictures of the man when he was young, but she instinctively knew who this young boy is.  
  
"Lyle!" Miss Parker hissed out.  
  
"What did you just said to me? I didn't do anything to you!" Carla's younger brother retorted.  
  
"Sorry mates she's usually not like this at all. A little under the weather I suppose." Laughing together were his partners in crime of several little boys.  
  
Giving her the face he quickly turned and ran off before Miss Parker could do anything.  
  
*Great, this is perfect! Lyle as Fritz! This is one bad nightmare!*  
  
Miss Parker was on the verge of a temper tantrum when a loud bell sounded near the doorway.  
  
A sudden hush came over the crowd. Trying to peer behind the backing adults and children. She could barely see the wild silver white hair of a man emerging in front of the Christmas tree in the parlor.  
  
As she shoved her way towards the front Miss Parker gave a loud utterance.  
  
"Godfather Drosselmeier!" The minute those words left her mouth the old man looked up to see his favorite goddaughter in a beautiful dress.  
  
Besides the wild hair that sat above his head, Drosselmeier's nose was long and sharp while there was a black eye patch on his one eye!  
  
*This can't be right! Why's daddy Drosselmeier while Sydney is Dr. Stahlbaum with mama as Mrs. Stahlbaum?!"*  
  
Grinning in his eccentric way Drosselmeier crooked his index finger to beckon Miss Parker forward. A mixed feeling of dread, surprise, and adoration overwhelmed the young Miss Parker at seeing her father as this peculiar clock and toy maker.  
  
Slowly she came forward. Revealing behind him was a large box covered in a thick claret velvet cloth. In one swift motion Drosselmeier lifted the covering and exposed the giant music box underneath.  
  
"I made it just for you." Drosselmeier whispered excitingly to Miss Parker as he gave her a brass key to turn on from the side.  
  
Once she gave the key a turn, the music box unfolded itself and parts of a mansion extended upwards. In each room a different dancer in a totally different costume danced to a musical tune. Peeking through the first small window Miss Parker could a ballet dancer leaping and jumping to a routine different from the second room in which a Russian man did the jig. The people seemed so real, too real in fact that it frightened her into thinking maybe those are real people trapped inside the music box, like prisoners of the Centre. Her childish imagination got the best of her while her adult reasoning couldn't keep up with the plausible explanations.  
  
"Th.ank..you.." Miss Parker stammered. She tried to back away from Drosselmeier as far away as possible.  
  
"You don't like it?!" A crazed exclamation by Drosselmeier startled the crowd.  
  
"No! I love it! I am just afraid I might break it! It's too delicate for me! And so large and extravagant!" Miss Parker tried desperately to find an excuse to fit her reaction.  
  
"Hehehehehe!" A pleased squeaking laugh came from Drosselmeier.  
  
"It's alright I will keep it in my shop while you can visit it whenever you want!" Drosselmeier declared.  
  
"Oo....okk...." Miss Parker replied nervously.  
  
Glancing around frantically she spied upon the half hidden Nutcracker from under the tree. She grabbed the doll up to her godfather's face and smiled in show of gratitude.  
  
"My what a lovely Nutcracker! Thank you Godfather Drosselmeier for this extra gift you brought along! It's my favorite of them all!" Miss Parker beamed in pride.  
  
"But I.....didn't..." Drosselmeier started when he was cut off by the kiss that Miss Parker gave to him.  
  
In one smooth movement she turned toward her pals and danced toward the middle of the parlor in a circle with the Nutcracker tightly grasped in her arm.  
  
Grinning sheepishly Drosselmeier and the crowd enjoyed the entertainment of the little girls' performance.  
  
Fritz couldn't stand any longer that her sister was getting all the attention that in an act of jealousy he snatched the Nutcracker out of her hands and cracked the jaw with his fist.  
  
"NO!!!" Miss Parker cried at his terrible act!  
  
The whole audience gasped in astonishment. Reprimanding Fritz Dr. Stahlbaum took him away while Mrs. Stahlbaum tried to console the saddened Miss Parker.  
  
Appearing from behind her, Drosselmeier picked up the Nutcracker gently and took out a handkerchief to tie its jaw together.  
  
Returning it to Miss Parker he sadly looked at her tear streaked face.  
  
Feeling that there's not much for him to do now that the party is ruined Drosselmeier quickly left the party.  
  
"Don't be sad. It will be all right. Goodbye my sweet. Toodle loo!" Godfather Drosselmeier waved forlornly and wheeled the music box out of the parlor.  
  
The sudden chime of the grandfather clock at nine signaled the end of the party. Disappointedly the party goers started to trail out the front doors while Dr. and Mrs. Stahlbaum bid everyone good night.  
  
Taking the broken doll with her, all Miss Parker could do was place it in the glass cabinet with all the other toy soldiers and leave quietly upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
A sudden noise had woken Miss Parker from her sleep.  
  
*Please let me be back in own room!* She hoped as she sat up on her bed.  
  
Obviously from the pale pink canopy bed it was not to be the end of this odd dream. The only difference was that she was in her pink nightgown again and that on her feet was a pair of supple pink slippers.  
  
Groaning inwardly at this hopeless situation, she got up and tiptoed downstairs to see if the transformation of the setting would be taking shape as well. Sure enough the instant Miss Parker touched the parlor floor the whole wall seemed to shake.  
  
The Christmas tree was gone, the paintings were hidden in shadows, and the grandfather clock took on an eerie look.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The loud sound of the cannon startled her frazzled mind.  
  
"Oh! Damn it! What else could go wrong!" Miss Parker shouted at the noise erupting from the earlier quite room.  
  
Chaos was everywhere! Toy soldiers marched from their places in the cabinet while the mice soldiers scurried from the holes in the walls to do battle. The entire parlor had turned into a battle ground. Searching wildly for her beloved Nutcracker Miss Parker could just make out the red uniform in the conflict. Everything had changed. The soldiers on both sides were just as tall as her and each shot of the cannon grew deafening loud.  
  
*Am I shrinking or are they growing taller!?* Miss Parker couldn't concentrate on the thought longer because one particular mouse was advancing toward her in a fast speed. As the mouse grow closer it got uglier and increasingly huge. It must be at least ten feet tall! Its dark gray mouse face took a frightening new shape.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Miss Parker stared in disbelief at this hideous monster.  
  
"Raines is the Mouse King! Then I must be the Sugar Plum Fairy!" Miss Parker shouted sarcastically at the creature in front of her now. Leering at her the Mouse King was about to take a swipe at her face with his claws when she was pushed aside by another form behind her.  
  
"Arrgghhhhhhh!" Miss Parker cried out in anger and frustration. She looked up to see the Nutcracker in his human form.  
  
Giving an exasperated sigh. She looked up to see the young handsome cavalier grinning widely down on her. She knew his face from her memories of long time ago.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Miss Parker asked the Nutcracker.  
  
"You must be behind this mess of a dream, Jarod! Get me out!" She screamed at his smirking face.  
  
"Fine don't say a word just get us out of this battle field now!" Her demands seemed to make the silent Nutcracker grinned wider. Turning abruptly towards the Raines look-alike mouse king battled relentlessly to trap it in a corner. But the fight appeared to drain Jarod of his energy. Remembering her role as Carla in defeating the mouse king. Miss Parker took off her dance shoe and threw it in the direction of the mouse king. In mid-air the shoe took on an unearthly glow and it hit the mouse king directly in the chest. An explosion took place and the mouse king shriveled to nothingness with yellow-green smoke pouring out the coat and every mice soldier scrambled back to their holes.  
  
Turning toward Jarod Miss Parker was about to demand him to end this bad dream when she saw that he wasn't beside her. Instead the young Jarod crept in the direction of the giant mass of gray clothing lying on the floor there was still steam pouring out of the sleeves.  
  
"Hey don't go in there! I am not going to follow you! Oh god! Why am I always doing this?!" Miss Parker reluctantly followed Jarod into one of the giant sleeves.  
  
The inside of the sleeve seemed to magnify and the walls were made of rock and crystal and glass. Looking around she saw a glimpse of her reflection. A low surprised gasp escaped her throat.  
  
She had been somehow transformed into the young woman she is. A beautiful baby pink tutu replaced her gown while upon her head was a tiny diamond tiara. Her pink slippers had become a pair of pink ballet toe shoes with the ribbons wrapping around her slender ankles.  
  
Walking almost through the entire length of the sleeve, she looked up to see beyond the swirling mists the face of a much older Jarod.  
  
His red coat was decorated with gold buttons and the bottom part of his costume made Miss Parker laughed in spite of her self-control.  
  
Instead of uniform pants Jarod was wearing a pair of thick white tights that stretched over his legs and thighs while his shoes where of similar color.  
  
Giving Miss Parker an unwavering smile he stepped towards her.  
  
Without warning Jarod swept Miss Parker into his arms and danced to a piece of music that seemed to pour out from the walls around them. In a swift transition he lifted her whole body up while her body knowingly stretched into an arc to match the music's tempo. Even though Miss Parker hasn't done this ballet for a very long time, her body knew each beat, step, and expression like it was yesterday that she was still in the Nutcracker concert.  
  
She couldn't think of a harsh word to say to Jarod. Her body was beyond her control while her mind was still reeling from the recent events. All she could do right now was enjoy this moment dancing with a man she knew she will never forget. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
END OF ACT I ~ INTERMISSION (So go get yourself a beverage/snack and relax! Stay tuned for ACT II!!!)  
  
^*^Has anyone sorted out the character impersonations of the characters from the Nutcracker yet? Well here's the recap in case you missed it. [In order of appearance.]  
  
Carla: Miss Parker (duh)/Mrs. Stahlbaum: Catherine Parker/Dr. Stahlbaum: Sydney or Sydney's twin brother (I'll let you guys think about the possibilities.)/Fritz: Lyle (definitely the reasons are obviously there)/Godfather Drosselmeier: Mr. Parker aka Daddy Parker (I wanted to utilize the strange relationship between Miss P and her father with Carla and Drosselmeier.)/Mouse King: William Raines (aka creepy raspy bald headed guy as the creepy ugly mouse king)/The Nutcracker: Jarod (well because he have to be!)/Soldiers of the Nutcracker's Army: Broots, Sam, and all of Jarod's friends/allies he made when he was helping the poor and the abused (Except for Zoe or Thomas 'cause it gets too complicated w/ their "emotional" involvement and I don't like those characters anyways. Sorry!)/Soldier Mice of the Mouse King's Army: Willie, Gar, Mr. White, and anyone of Raines' creepy goons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^By the way, a little side note: in the story the main character's is Marie, however due to reasons I don't know, for the ballet it was changed to Carla. I have decided to use Carla instead............but Marie seems to fit with Miss Parker's initial first name! 


	3. ACT II

A/N: Happy new year! Disclaimer: The verses appeared in this act are from Maurice Sendak's version (see A/N of Act I) of the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ACT II~  
  
  
  
It's like floating on air. It's like eating your first ice cream cone. It's like remembering all your wonderful childhood memories. It's like having your first kiss. It's like having a tingling warm sensation shooting up your spine and down straight through the toes. It's unbelievable!  
  
*I never knew dancing with Jarod could bring this side out of me!* Miss Parker's thoughts drifted around like the fog around them. *Heck it might be the fog too!*  
  
Sapphire blues gazed into a pool of chocolate orbs. Time seemed to stand still for that instant, as the couple came to a slow stop of their dance.  
  
All of sudden an upbeat classical tempo broke the stillness and from both sides a troupe of female dancers burst on the scene.  
  
Dancing round and round in and out of Miss Parker and Jarod they led them to move to a the fast tempo as well. Laughing and smiling Miss Parker saw Jarod the Nutcracker was having fun as well. When she saw Jarod glance at her, his ceaseless wide smile made her feel reassured and protected inside. Surprising herself, Miss Parker had never felt like it before, it was startling that Jarod's smile could bring her so much joy all at once.  
  
As the tempo slowed to a soft melody, the couple was reunited again in each other's arms to dance to this tranquil tune. Unbeknownst to Miss Parker, while they were caught in their embrace they were placed on a gondola made out of glittering gems and gold.  
  
"Who is this on the rosy water?  
  
A fairy or a fairy's daughter?  
  
Bim-bim little fishes, Sim-sim golden swans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fairies come hither,  
  
Fly through the spray  
  
Splish splash, splish splash  
  
The rosy spray."  
  
Large waves took the small gondola toward an unknown destination. At first she was a little wary of the size of the gondola and the rushing waves besides the unfamiliar waters leading them to a different place, but Miss Parker remembered where they were supposed to go.  
  
The Land of Sweets.  
  
Her eyes lit up as she pondered this. The land of sweets is the most fun and one of the exciting parts of the ballet. It was her favorite part whenever she gets to see it, read it, or danced in it. The unusual creatures and people in addition to the beautiful dances and music were just the first part. The second was the background, Miss Parker distinctively remembered the stage took a large part to be decorated and painted to fit the elaborate scenes. Glancing at Jarod she felt a tiny apprehension crept into her heart, because this is when the Nutcracker will meet Drosselmeier face to face. She wondered what would happen to her dream once Jarod meet Daddy in the land of sweets.  
  
*Oh stop it, Parker! They are in character! I doubt they can recognize each other in their respectable silly costumes.* However that little pep talk to herself didn't help Miss Parker stop the trepidation engulfing her mind. She was afraid. Afraid for Jarod that Drosselmeier may be her godfather but he's the one that had implanted this dream escapade of Carla's in the first place! Miss Parker wondered what would happen to her if something did happen. Would she be transported back to her own bedroom as well?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As soon as Miss Parker and Jarod left the gondola they were greeted by little children with small Chinese paper lanterns. The quickly stood in two neat rows with their lanterns held high in which the couple passed through to greet the four fellow gentlemen that led them to the entrance of the land of sweets.  
  
Once they were inside Miss Parker gasped at the sight of both Ethan and Emily dressed up in colorful Victorian clothes. Ethan had on a purple hat with a white ruffle shirt and gold satin vest with pale green breeches and striped tights. While Emily was donned up in a red bodice with a large bustle of the long skirt and bows on her bodice and on the train. A large plum hat sat upon her head full of exaggerated wild feathers. They were quite a sight! After dancing to a fast and playful beat, Emily and Ethan were replaced with a young Faith as lovely since the first day Miss Parker met her and a younger version of Jarod, on a closer look, she realized it was Jarod's clone! Gemini! These two youngsters had on Japanese kimonos with clunky wooden thongs on their feet while holding on to two beautiful long red ribbons tied to a creature that at first Miss Parker couldn't tell who or what it was.  
  
Suddenly the creature came into full view before her.  
  
"Angelo!" Miss Parker put her hand to her mouth. "What had become of you?!"  
  
Indeed at first glance one might of thought that the stout creature with orange fur and black stripes with large teeth protruding and claws sharp and pointed looks like a mix between lion and tiger. However, underneath it's thick eyebrows large sad eyes darted about.  
  
Couldn't bear to see more of Angelo's appearance, Miss Parker turned around to bury her face into Jarod's shoulder. A comforting arm snaked around her waist and she looked up to see him smiling down on her. This time around, his smile had the hint of sadness in it too that Miss Parker could see.  
  
Eventually the dance number for Faith and Gemini was over that the creature was finally led away. Several Moors wearing harem pants immediately started an Arabic inspired piece dancing wildly and with great vigor.  
  
Before the dance of the Moors was complete, drums and trumpets sounded the arrival of the Sugar Plum Fairy and her Prince.  
  
Searching earnestly for a peek of the fairy Miss Parker was excited to finally be able to see her favorite character of all.  
  
The music to the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy started seamless into the stage and the appearance of the fairy shocked Miss Parker to the core. *Jarod's mother?! But she's disappeared since we last saw her!* Miss Parker couldn't believe that Margaret was alive and well and dancing in front of her very eyes.  
  
Watching Jarod's face closely Miss Parker couldn't detect a hint of recognition in him. He seemed oblivious that his own mother was dancing within a few feet of him. Miss Parker had the sudden urge to run up to the fairy and ask her of all the questions that had been pondering her. She wants her questions about her own mother and the Centre answered! But before she could react Miss Parker looked up to see the handsome face of Major Charles in the Prince's outfit performing his solo. The Sugar Plum Fairy had already finished hers. Miss Parker couldn't see Margaret anymore around her and everyone was focusing on the dancing Prince.  
  
Sighing in defeat Miss Parker was let down once again of her quest to find the truths of her quest. Another small squeeze on her shoulder made Miss Parker looked up again to see Jarod smiling all his teeth showing.  
  
*Does his jaw even hurt? Probably it's stuck that way anyways. What can't he talk? The real Jarod loves to talk. More like taunting me all the time!* Miss Parker grumbled in her mind once again aiming her disappointment and anger at Jarod.  
  
When Miss Parker saw the Sugar Plum Fairy appeared before her once again, she was about to open her mouth to say something when the fairy bent down to kiss her temple. Feeling enamored in the fairy's presence Miss Parker promptly forgot what she was about to ask.  
  
::Good luck on your Journey little Miss Parker::  
  
She looked up stunned but obviously the fairy hadn't opened her mouth to say anything. Thinking quickly Miss Parker tried to project her thoughts to Margaret.  
  
::How did you do that?!::  
  
Without a further glance in her direction the Sugar Plum Fairy tiptoed away. But before the connection is broken the fairy told Miss Parker a tiny secret that had been held from her.  
  
::You can do it too. Try it::  
  
Facing Jarod, Miss Parker tried to communicate with him.  
  
::Jarod? Jarod?!!? JAROD??!!!!!:: Before Miss Parker could explode into a fit. She tried another tactic.  
  
::Nutcracker?::  
  
Turning quickly to Miss Parker, Jarod sent a message that almost made Miss Parker topple backwards.  
  
::I love you. I love you with all my heart.::  
  
What made Jarod's message all the more clear was the sudden wave of warmth and love that emitted from his thoughts that swept Miss Parker off her feet. Forcing herself to breathe, Miss Parker was about to reply with a snide remark about him being a wooden doll in the first place but decided against it. This revelation made her feel all-tingling inside besides a wooden doll is not Jarod anyways. All she could was to reciprocate his love.  
  
::Me too::  
  
Smiling her own wide smile with showing her pearly whites Miss Parker decided to enjoy the rest of the ballet even if sometimes the characters that appear can frighten and shock her.  
  
Too happy to care Miss Parker wanted to dance one last time with the "man of her dreams", well literally too.  
  
Taking Jarod's arms she tugged him to a well-rehearsed ballet interchange that Miss Parker had recalled while watching the Sugar Plum Fairy dancing with her Prince.  
  
A slow delicate number started at her mere thought of it. Taking her man by her side, Miss Parker danced with Jarod till she's too excited to care if her body is showing fatigue.  
  
Unfortunately, this dream that Miss Parker at first was hesitant to participate in and now eagerly waiting for the next part was about to end.  
  
While dancing with Jarod, Miss Parker could feel a presence but once she furtively scanned the area there's no one that could hurt her. But the nagging feeling won't go away. She saw that everything the dream is made of started to disappear. At first it was a little subtle, such as the people one by one were gone. Poof! Gone like the snap of a finger. Ethan and Emily were long gone. While Miss Parker thought the Sugar Plum Fairy waved a sad goodbye before she was turned into nothingness. Then the gates leading into the land of sweets, then the stage around her were misty and then all Miss Parker could see was only Jarod.  
  
*AHHHH!* The unexpected feel of air rushing beneath her surprised Miss Parker out of her wits. She thought she was flying in the air. But Jarod was grabbing onto her arm tightly to prevent her fall. Then again it was getting harder and harder to hold onto his hand. There seemed to be a force that's dragging them apart. Tears sprung to her eyes. She had grown fond of her Nutcracker. The last face she saw before Miss Parker fell out of the sky was Drosselmeier laughing gleefully in her face.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Miss Parker cried out in sorrow.  
  
Her eyes blinked open widely at the harsh light of day pouring in from her window. Squinting Miss Parker was able to make out the time on her night table.  
  
9 A.M.  
  
"Ughhhhhhh....." Depressed and angry Miss Parker threw the blanket cover over her head in frustration. A sudden realization made her peek out from under the blanket and she saw her gift had fallen over on the floor. Getting up quickly she picked it up to see if any damage had been done to it. Sighing in relief there appeared to be no damage to the music box. Staring sadly at the music box that the only reminder that she ever had this fantastical dream was a wooden keepsake.  
  
Briiiiiiiiinngggggg!!!!!!  
  
"Hello?" Miss Parker answered her ringing cell phone.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jarod's worried voice carried over the phone.  
  
"Yes I am fine. Thank you Jarod for your concern." Miss Parker weakly replied.  
  
"Are you sure? This doesn't sound like you at all." Jarod was usually faced with Miss Parker's harsh comments and today was a shocking exception.  
  
Giving out a mirthless laugh. "Well how should I sound like?" Miss Parker taunted Jarod. "I wish I could be with you." Jarod quietly stated.  
  
"Well that would be impossible. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble." Miss Parker sarcastically replied. Her demeanor was back before Jarod could blink an eye.  
  
"But Jarod, you have been closer to me than you imagined." Miss Parker affirmed before she hung up on him.  
  
Smiling forlornly at her gift Miss Parker returned to her bed and tried to recapture the bits of the dream that she had the best time of her life in.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***Nutcracker didn't budge, but it seemed to Marie [Carla] that the gentlest of sighs came to her almost inaudibly, but ever so sweetly, through the glass panes, and that a little bell-like voice sang to her:  
  
"Dear, sweet Marie [Carla], protectress mine. Thou standest by me and I'll be thine."  
  
c. 1984, Crown Publishers, Inc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^How does everyone thought about it? I know for some who knew a lot about the Nutcracker it's totally different from any version. But I guess this is the version that I wrote after reading and watching the ballet. There are different versions of this classic story and I believe in the ability of readers to be able to distinguish the differences and respect and even enjoy these differences. As I always say: Diversity creates individuality. Thanks y'all for reading! 


	4. Epilogue

A/N: I like to thank everyone who had read this story and reviewed it. I enjoyed reading all the reviews, but I'm sorry that's how the story will end. However, I did stumble across a poem called "The Old Music Box" by Rachel Field in a children's literature book. It's too much of a coincidence not to post it! Hope people will enjoy it. I love reading poems, novels, short stories, etc. and they are as much of an inspiration and connection to writing fan fics. I like this to be the proper ending of the Nutcracker Dream.  
  
Nutcracker Dream: Epilogue  
  
Miss Parker woke up to see the sun setting in the horizon. Her whole room was flooded in golden light. Her tired mind realized that she must have slept the entire day. Having that strange but enchanting dream was enough for her to stay in for Christmas day. The Centre business can go on for the next day. All she cared right now is to wear her silk robe, sit in her bed, and drink a large cup of hot chocolate with those tiny marshmallows floating on top of the foam.  
  
Opening the music box once again to expose the tiny ballerina dancing to the musical tune of a time long ago for her, Miss Parker stared in awed at the fine detail. Before the music ended, Miss Parker noticed a tiny upturned corner of the velvet lining inside the box. Curious, she used her index finger to gently pry away the velvet. A small piece of paper that couldn't be bigger than the palm of her hand emerged from the hidden space. Her name was written neatly on top of the paper. It wasn't just her name, it was her first name. It made Miss Parker angry that he could just wrote it carelessly on paper she wondered if anyone could've seen it, but on the other hand, Miss Parker marveled at Jarod's special attention to address to her in her first name.  
  
Holding her breath, she unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a poem that had been written in Jarod's unmistakable handwriting.  
  
***It's not the tunes that it can play, But something else. I can never say Whether it's more like falling rain Far, far away, in France or Spain;  
  
Or a hurrying brook, or the delicate din When a humming bird begins to spin Its rainbow wings; or the drone of bees, Or something that is none of these. But always under the tinkling part, You can hear it beating like a heart, Or the tickling of tiny fairy clocks Hidden away in the music box.***  
  
"Jarod you took the words right out of my mouth." Murmuring to herself Miss Parker agreed reluctantly to his poem written for her.  
  
Staring out the window Miss Parker spoke to the sky. Taking one of her favorite Nutcracker lines to make it her own, Miss Parker knew it was a nice compliment to Jarod's beautiful creation. "Dear, sweet Jarod, protector mine. Thou standest by me, and I'll be thine."  
  
Miss Parker's voice wavered as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
